Alternate timeline
The alternate timeline refers to the timeline created when Garrosh Hellscream used the Dark Portal to access an alternate past version of Draenor before his father Grommash Hellscream accepted the Blood of Mannoroth offered by Gul'dan. In the process, Garrosh took advanced technologies and magic from the main timeline to give advantage to the orcs on alternate Draenor of the past and worked with his father to form the Iron Horde. Alternate timeline events on Draenor Alternate timeline events in Warlords of Draenor * ... Alternate timeline events in Legion Alternate locations * Draenor — Outland in the main timeline. ** Frostfire Ridge — destroyed and not part of Outland. ** — remains part of Outland, but corrupted by demonic magic and geography significantly altered. *** Temple of Karabor — became the Black Temple. ** Gorgrond — became the Blade's Edge Mountains and Netherstorm in Outland, but geography totally altered. ** Talador — became the Terokkar Forest in Outland, but Auchindoun and Shattrath City were devastated. *** — infiltrated by the Burning Legion, but maintains much of its original glory, unlike the ruined version in Outland. *** — similar state to Auchindoun. ** Spires of Arak — destroyed and not part of Outland. ** — largely intact in Outland with some geographical changes. *** — largely unchanged except for less surrounding trees. ** Tanaan Jungle — became the arid wasteland of Hellfire Peninsula (in Outland) after being corrupted by fel magic. *** — much was destroyed, but parts remain. ** Zangar Sea — drained to become Zangarmarsh in Outland. ** Ashran island — destroyed and not part of Outland. Alternate NPCs Draenei * Velen (alternate) * Exarch Akama — unbroken draenei version of Akama. * Exarch Maladaar — friendly version of the boss found in Auchenai Crypts, Outland. * Exarch Othaar — pre-reveal draenei form of the man'ari Socrethar (alternate). Eredar * Levixus (alternate) Orc warlords * Grommash Hellscream (alternate) — Chieftain of the Warsong clan (alternate). * Blackhand (alternate) — Chieftain of the Blackrock clan (alternate). * Kargath Bladefist (alternate) — Chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan (alternate). * Kilrogg Deadeye (alternate) — Chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan (alternate). * Gul'dan (alternate) — Leader of the Stormreaver clan (alternate). * Ner'zhul (alternate) — Leader of the Shadowmoon clan (alternate). * Durotan (alternate) — Chieftain of the Frostwolf clan (alternate). ** Garad (alternate) — Previous chieftain of the Frostwolf clan (alternate) and father to Ga'nar and Durotan. * Fenris Wolfbrother (alternate) — Chieftain of the Thunderlord clan (alternate). Others * Drek'Thar (alternate) — shaman of the Frostwolf clan (alternate) * Ga'nar (alternate) — older brother of Durotan * Garona (alternate) — half-orc assassin controlled by * Rulkan (alternate) — mate of Ner'zhul Alternate organizations ;Arakkoa * Arakkoa Outcasts * Order of the Awakened ;Draenei * The Hand of the Prophet (was Council of Exarchs) ;Enemies * Burning Legion (alternate) — invited by Gul'dan? * Shadow Council (alternate) — formed by Gul'dan. ;Orc clans * Bleeding Hollow clan (alternate) — * Blackrock clan (alternate) — * Frostwolf clan (alternate) — * Laughing Skull clan (alternate) — * Shadowmoon clan (alternate) — * Shattered Hand clan (alternate) — * Stormreaver clan (alternate) — * Thunderlord clan (alternate) — * Warsong clan (alternate) — See also * Timeline (unofficial) — the "main timeline" External links Category:Timelines